KIDMA LEMON ONESHOTS
by midnite blood angel
Summary: THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL. MY OCS SHOW UP ONE CHAPTER BUT DON'T EVEN SPEAK JUST SO YOU'RE NOT CONFUSED THEIR NAMES ARE LILY AND YANG.
1. Chapter 1

Kidma

(Random Oneshots)

Death the kid's p.o.v

"Are you sure you want this Maka" I ask placing my hands on each of her shoulders. She grins lightly.

"Of course I'm ready kid we've been together for ages now." Maka shuffles closer to me and whispers seductively. "Besides we might as well, while we're alone" I gasp, Maka is not usually like this. She leans forward and catches my lips, taking charge masterfully. I waste no time kissing back, taking back control quickly. She moans into the kiss as I tug roughly on her beige jumper. The damn thing wouldn't come off. Maka sniggers.

"Steady! You'll stretch it" She grabs the hem of her jumper and pulls it over her head. While doing so it lifted her shirt a little, giving me a sneak peek at what's to come. Maka hastily unbuttons my blazer and removes it before wrapping her arms around me pulling me into a lustful kiss. As soon as there was an opening I took the chance to see what her mouth tasted like. This makes Maka moan again. Only her moans are muffled by the kisses. This does not satisfy me enough. Gently I place her on my bed and look her in the eyes as I climb on top her and get between her legs. We both have the same lusty look in our eyes. I allow my hands to trail off her shirt, down her hips and to her thighs. Her skin of her thigh feels hot and smooth under my hand. My hand brushes up her skirt and my fingertips graze the lace of her underwear. I was paying to much attention to her thighs I didn't even notice she'd unbuttoned half of my shirt and has been leaving purple-blue marks all over my chest. Snapping my attention back to Maka I smirk. As I undo her tie and shirt I kiss her neck roughly, nipping little bits of sensitive flesh with my teeth. Maka gasps in surprise and moans, arching her back allowing our bodies to touch.

"Kid..." Maka moans. My hands ended up back to her thighs. Only this time, tugging down her plaid skirt. A metal clacking and undoing was heard. I looked down to see Maka was busy with my belt trying to get into my pants. My lips left Maka's neck with one final kiss. My focus was fully on her. By this time she'd only just managed to remove my belt. After she tugged it off my pants she threw it to the other side of the room in celebration. I chuckle. Maka sighs at me before giggling. We kiss again, for longer this time. During the kiss, Maka's hand found its way to my crotch area. She placed her palm flatly on the front of my pants which are still zipped up unfortunately. We break the kiss for air. As we do so Maka rubs her hand in an up and down motion making me gasp. I could feel my nether regions go warm as they stiffen. My breath becomes shuddery as Maka continues. Once I'm fully erect Maka stops suddenly making me whine in disappointment. But she stopped for better purposes. Maka pulled the zip to my pants down. Though she was having a bit of trouble pulling my pants down all the way so I gave her a bit of assistance. I stood up and yanked the fabric free from my legs. Revealing more of my bulge. Maka allows her shirt to just slide off her shoulders, leaving us both in our undergarments. Maka couldn't help but stare at my lower body.

"Impressive" She remarks. After I completely rid myself of the pants I join Maka back on the bed. Our lips meet in passionate kisses as I grind our crotches together. My bulge is rubbing along Maka's slit. As this continues I feel Maka's underwear dampen a little in the middle. We break the kiss and I look down and smile. Maka's thighs are shaking desperately. She wants me.

I trace the outline of Maka's body carefully and slowly. This leads to her inner thigh. Which I then stroke sensually. I feel Maka quiver in pleasure from underneath me. Her back arches. Now she was needy. This makes me chuckle mentally. With two fingers placed together and the rest folded, I stroke Maka's wet slit gently. She quivers more violently now. Growing needier by the minute.

"Kid... Please" She whines and begs. Her thighs shake and the damp spot has expanded. She squirms. I wince in pain as her neediness is turning me on leaving my erection to become painful. Gently I lift Maka's upper body up and expertly undo the clasp of her bra. The blue lace bra come loose and I pull it away from her body and throw it in a random direction. She covers herself up a little. I assume this is her insecurity as Soul always teases her about her seemingly flat chest. It looked fine to me. Everything about Maka seemed fine. With two rough grabs I grip both of her hands and pin them above her revealing her breasts to me. She gasps in surprise but smiles.

"Keep your hands there" I order, turning my attention to her matching blue lace underwear. The fabric in the middle was damp making the shade of blue darker to the rest. Slowly I remove my hands from her wrist and tug at the hem of her underwear. They didn't come all the way down so Maka helped me out by arching her body. Then the underwear came down a treat, only to reveal another treat. I bite my lip. Maka looks so good. I quickly freed myself from my undergarments leaving both Maka and I stark naked. Maka finds herself staring again. Once again I end up between Maka's legs but I'm not inside her just yet. Maka leans up and latches on to my lips. We move perfectly in sync.

"I love you kid!" Maka gasps between breaths. I lean forward and allow our foreheads to touch sweetly.

"I love you too Maka" I reply before steadying myself before her opening. "Are you ready?" Maka nods nervously. I raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She takes a deep breath and nods this time more reassuringly. "Okay." I say before pushing myself in as gentle as possible. Maka gasps in pain, and whimpers a little. I hush her in a soft tone. "Don't worry it won't hurt for very long"

Maka moans a little when I pull back. Then I push back in again. Which makes me moan; considering Maka is a virgin she's incredibly tight and warm. As I continue my slow thrusts Maka got used to the sensation. All the pain soon became pleasure for her.

"Ah kid!" She gasps as I grip her breasts while continuing my pace. "Faster, p-please" She whispers the last part as she ran out breath. With no objections I plunged in deeper and began moving faster. Maka's fingers intertwined with my hair as her moans sounded through out the room. As I hit her 'special' spot again she arches her back up to me. Allowing me for a brief moment to rock my hips deeper in to her entrance. I was focusing on two things at once. One her entrance and giving her pleasure from there. Two on her breasts which I was now grazing my thumbs over her nipples. I feel the flesh grow warm and stiffen under my touch. Suddenly Maka's walls stiffen around my member making me moan in pleasure.

"Maka, so tight"

As I recovered from nearly climaxing I leant forward over Maka's breasts and licked one of the hardened nipples while squeezing the other one. At the same time I carried on my rhythmic pace but speeding up to give Maka more pleasure. This worked successfully. Maka moans her fingernails begin to dig grooves in to my back but I was too concentrated on both her breasts and keeping up my pace that I didn't feel much of the pain. Anyways the pain felt good. It made me feel closer to my climax. Maka wasn't that far off either. I could tell. Thrusting became harder as my legs were shaking with pleasure and I now had to concentrate on only one thing. I moaned as her walls tightened even more.

"Kid!" Maka screamed with pleasure. I hid my face in her neck as I made my best attempt not to climax. It was too good to end. But it wasn't an easy fight.

"Umm... Maka! I'm gonna!" Too late. I released and filled her up. It even dripped from her slit. Slowly, I pulled out and lay next to Maka. We both lay not talking as we breathe in unison attempting to catch our breath. Maka's breasts are bruised from my hands and nipples are still erect even her skin is dotted with Goosebumps. Maka chuckles lightly.

"That was fun!" She turns on her side to face me.  
"Yeah, we should do it again sometime" I say turning to face her. She smiles and leans forward. One last time our lips meet in a sweet embrace. And with that we fall asleep slowly with my arms wrapped around her naked body and the duvet over us.


	2. Chapter 2

Kidma 2

Maka's P.O.V

"Yes I'll see you later dad" I hear Kid say to his father who was going out. I sat in a crouched position hidden away in the basement of Kid's house. As we were a couple our parents (My dad and his dad) forbid us from been in the house without supervision. We were obviously breaking that rule. The door closes and the jangling of keys sounded as kid locked the door. "You can come out of hiding now" Kid exclaims loud enough for me to hear. Gently I push the door open and step out of the basement where he hid me. He smiles as I emerge. He places his hand at waist and kisses me passionately.

"Shall we..." I say after we break the kiss, my eyes roll to the side shyly. Kid's smile grows.

"Okay if you want to start now" Kid leads me to his living room and begins kissing my neck after shutting the door.  
I push his shoulders gently. He lifts his head up to face me. "What's up?"

"We're doing it here?" I question.

"I need to stay down here to hear the door" Kid explains. I nod. He goes back to where he started and sucked my neck, easily finding my sweet spot before biting down gently. I let out a gasp of pleasure and lean my head to the side. With a tight grip Kid picks me up bridal style placing me on the couch before he joined me. Luckily he wasn't wearing as much as he usually does. All kid was wearing was his white shirt with buttons undone showing a bit of his toned chest and his sleeves rolled up showing his smooth ivory skin. That and his black pants he usually wears with no belt. Complete with his usual shoes. He kissed my lips sweetly but dominantly taking complete control. Not that I was complaining. Kid's tongue rooted my mouth, tracing over each tooth. The kiss lasted awhile before we both needed air. We both lay doing nothing but catching our breath. Once we gained enough air I pull him back into the kiss. Kid felt down the fabric of my shirt and stopped at the last button. Which he unbuttoned slowly. Too slowly. I whine into the kiss before breaking it.

"Please kid... Don't" I whine, grabbing his hands, hinting at him to undo the next button. He gives my hands a gentle squeeze before continuing his pace of taking my shirt off. I growl in annoyance and flip us over making us fall off the leather couch. Kid grunts as he makes impact with the black and purple tiled flooring. I'm now the one on top. I smirk victoriously. Kid raises an eyebrow to me.

"Okay. If that's how you wanna play it" Kid smirks before grabbing my wrists harshly and flip us over, taking back his dominance. He pins my wrists above my head. His hold is two strong for me to release my hands. I squirm lightly as he tightens his grip. Kid slowly trails his hand to my shirt with only one hand holding both my wrists. My shirt became looser when more buttons were released. My lower body was tingling with excitement once I feel a bulge in his pants rub against my slit. Once all my buttons were undone I sighed happily. Kid's thumbs were feeling the silk fabric of my dark coloured bra gently. Once he'd finished there he began to caress down my body. His hands felt warm and soft and if he pulled his hand away I bet I'd involuntary arch my back so his hand can meet my body. Kid's eyes followed his hand, staring at my body. His mouth is open in awe. As his hand trails down, his fingers skim over the band of my skirt which I was expecting him to take off. Only he didn't. I lift my head lightly and watch his hand continue its journey. Once he reached the bottom of my skirt he circled a single finger in the centre of my panties. My eyes widen in surprise and I let out a little moan. Kid smirks. He begins stroking in an up and down motion, brushing past my clit. My shoulders tense up and my breathe becomes shuddery. Kid continues at a slow pace, purposely teasing me.

"K-kid" I moan throwing my head back. Kid leans forward and kisses me harshly. I kiss back almost immediately. Kid pulled his fingers away but he quickly replaced them around my red panties. He pushes the fabric covering my privates aside and slowly inserts two fingers inside of me. My walls stretched out and wrapped around his fingers. Kid licks his lips and smiles. I shuffle on the cold floor as I wait for him to make his next move. He moves his fingers side to side in a scissor movement. After he'd finished stretching me out kid began pumping them in and out in sharp thrusts. My back jerks up as I let out a moan of pleasure. My eyes concentrate on him and I notice how both of his hands are busy. One is busy with my nether regions and the other is holding me down. My wrists are free. Kid grunts a little as he fingers my entrance. His bulge is visible through his pants. I smirk as my fingers struggle to unzip his fly. When I do I reach past the band of his boxer shorts and stroke his length in a fast motion. Kid moans and picks up his pace. This then makes me moan. Kid's length stiffens even more as I pump him harder. Soon his forehead became sweaty but he still continued to move his fingers and even add another finger. With my free hand I unbuttoned his shirt. I struggled as it was rather a challenge trying to get his buttons undone with one hand. Each button revealed more of his chest to me. Finally I had them all undone and his chest was on display. It was quite a view. His muscles were nicely toned and his six pack lead down to his V line. While I carried on pumping his length my hand not in use got put to use. I rubbed his chest and used a finger to run down his six pack. Kid quivered with pleasure.

"M-Maka! I think. I think I'm going to-" Kid was interrupted by the door opening abruptly. Just at that moment kid released on to my hand as his focus turned to the doorway. In which stood a soul looking like he could be physically sick, a laughing Patty and a confused Liz. That wasn't the worst of it. Also in the doorway stood Kid's dad whom is as equally as confused as Liz however in his hand he is holding back my dad who is ranting, shouting and looks as if he was going to explode. Kid and I just laid there confused, embarrassed and exposed. Lord Death sighed.

"The pair of you get decent and I'll see you at the dining room table please." And with that he carted my yelling dad away. Soul smirks.

"Just to let you know Kid You just jizzed in your pants" Soul whispers with a wink before walking off to find Lord Death. Kid looks down at his pants and sure enough there was a visible wet patch from where he'd came. Patty and Liz walk away. Liz says nothing but a look of disgust says it all more than her words could. Patty was laughing as she does in any situation like when she, Liz and Kid destroyed the pyramid.

Now that we're alone I focus on Kid who is a blushing mess and his hair is everywhere. His fingers slip out of me as he pulls them out, saying nothing. I pull my hand out of his pants. "I'm so much trouble" kid mutters. I sigh buttoning up my shirt. It goes silent again as he zips his pants back up he tuts at the wet patch. After that he started doing up his shirt. The silence is awkward but neither of us have anything to say.

"I'm sorry" I say. Kid turns to me.

"It's not your fault. If anything it's my fault" Kid gets up off the tiled floor and offers his hand to me. I smile and take his offer. He lifts me up and we walk upstairs together. The dining room is neatly set out with a long rich mahogany table in the centre. It's completely symmetrical for Kid I presume. At the end of the table is Lord Death and my dad. They are both seated. If looks could kill my dad would have murdered Kid by now. We seat ourselves down. And prepare for the lecture **.**

 **How awkward.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kidma 3

Soul x Maka x kid

Maka's p.o.v

"Mmm Kid" I moan out. Kid nips my neck with his teeth and laughs into my neck. Soul chuckles and places a finger under my chin, lifting my face up as he kisses me forcefully. I shuffle and attempt to loosen the binds holding my wrists tightly together. Kid moans as he runs his hand down my nude body. Kid's hands snake down to my hips as he kisses me from behind. Unfortunately I was the only one exposed which was awkward. Kid and soul's head knock into each other as they share the space of my neck. I weaken and my body slumps as I moan again this time I thrust my middle towards Soul. The two boys look at each other and smirk mischievously. They had a plan and I knew nothing about it. Soul grabs kid by the collar of his suit shirt and tugs him into a harsh kiss. Kid moans into the kiss and runs a hand down soul's cheek. Soul looked like the most dominant one which is surprising as Kid is a control freak. Soul pulls back from the kiss.

"Take your clothes off, NOW!" he orders. Kid smirks and began unfastening his shirt immediately. Soul watched carefully. No boys were paying attention to me yet but I was still enjoying this. Soul lifted his shirt over his head his scar across his stomach showing. He spread his arms out to his sides, keeping his focus on Kid who is biting his lip.

"Unzip my pants" Soul gives his order and Kid follows obediently. He does exactly what soul says before soul unzips Kid's pants. I squirm with excitement. Soul pushes kid back on the mattress and strips him of remaining clothing. As he does with himself. After he leans forward, getting in between kid's legs and catches kid's lips, shoving his tongue deep into his mouth. Kid moans and his eyes roll to me. I watch in awe.

"Having fun you two?" I laugh. Soul looks up and grins.

"Trust me Maka it's about to get a whole lot better" Soul winks. He leans back down to kid and whispers into his ear. Kid looks at me as soul talks to him. Once soul leaned away kid nodded, leaving me confused. Kid kissed me passionately before bending over to my womanhood. Soul then got behind kid inserting a finger. "Ready kid" Soul added another finger. Kid moaned and nodded a yes. His hair tickled my thighs. Soul stretched kid out before steadying himself upon Kid's entrance. Kid stabling himself with his arms holding him up as he teased my slit with his tongue. He wrapped his lips around my opening and moaned when soul pushed in. His moan vibrated sending pleasure up and down to my clit. I gasp and only just managed to hold in the moan. Soul thrusts inside of Kid who is pushing his tongue deeper into me, sucking my juices. Soul grunts and leans over and bites down on kid's bony shoulder who whimpers in pleasure as a response. Kid is shoving his tongue deep inside me as a way to mask his moans. Soul picks up the pace as he rocks his hips into Kid. I watch carefully. My body shakes as watching them makes me turned on. We all moan in unison only kid's is muffled. My thighs shake violently as I try to keep myself from cumming. Soul has a blush dusting his cheeks as he rocks his hips harder into kid. Kid moans in response. He pulls his lips away from me.

"Ah soul!" kid winces. Soul chuckles and looks down at kid.

"You think it's time yet?" soul asks, placing his hands on kid's hips. Kid nods quickly. He moans as soul pulls out. Kid kisses me, his tongue is warm as it traces my mouth. After we release from the kiss kid shuffles behind me. Soul smirks as he gets up in front of me. It was obvious what was coming. Both boys prepared me from either side before entering me like a finger trap. I wince in pain. Kid's length spreads my walls harshly. As does soul's. They both remain inside me but they leave me to adjust.

"Kid, Soul I'm ready" I say, a pleasured grin on my face. Kid and soul glance at one another before they pull out (but not all the way) and thrust their way back in. having both of them like this felt so good. At first I didn't think kid would agree to this but soul can be very convincing. All it took to seduce kid in to a threesome with soul and I was soul's boyish charm. That and knowing where all kid's pleasure spots were. In my head I still remember how kid quivered under soul's touch as he sucked that special spot on his neck. That leads us to where we are now. Soul's grunts as he forced deeper inside of me bought me back into reality. Kid's moans were quiet as usual.

"Aah shit kid that's good" I moan reaching a hand that I managed to release back to intertwine with kid's black locks. He leaned into my neck and left hickeys here and there. "Kid! If my dad sees those he'll go mental" I warned. Soul laughed lightly along with kid.

"so tight!" Kid exclaims. His legs shudder in pleasure.

"Warm too!" soul chuckles his forehead is slicked with sweat. The boys thrust faster as they near climax. As do I. kid arches his body, I feel his front against my back.

"Maka, yes! So good!"

"Shit! I think I'm gonna…" soul grunts pushing into me roughly making me gasp.

"Me too" kid whispers. My thighs are shaking as the boys carry on slowly as they make their best attempt to keep themselves from climaxing. Only it failed. Both boys filled me up. As they did we all let out a moan, reluctantly they pulled out. It took a moment before we gained our breath.

"That was good" soul said between breaths.

"Best thing you've ever talked me into" Kid smirks. "I'd defiantly do that again"

"Yeh, you guys were great" I say with a yawn. "Tiring though"

"I say we get some sleep" Kid says, stretching his arms. Soul just nods in reply. Kid gets the blanket and we all lay down side by side as we fall asleep.

 **Well, that happened.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kidma 4

Maka's p.o.v

"I don't even know the rules guys" I exclaim looking around at my peers who were not paying the slightest attention to me. Apart from kid who's been non-stop looking at me since we met up.

"Don't worry about it Maka you'll do great" He encourages me. I blush lightly avoiding eye contact with him.

"Okay losers let's begin" Black star yells. On my team was Patty, Tsubaki and Soul. On Black star's team was Kid, Lily and Yang. Soul catches the ball that black star threw him. "Your ball first!"

"I don't get it" I say. Soul throws to Tsubaki who throws it to patty. It was all going so fast I didn't notice the ball coming straight for my head. I fell back with a grunt as the ball harshly bounced off the side of my face. Patty gasps.

"Sorry Maka!" She shouts, stifling a giggle. I groan. My face feels swollen as it stings.

"Are you okay Maka?" Kid asks holding his hand out for me. I take it and he lifts me up.

"Thanks kid" I blush, holding a hand to my throbbing cheek. "I don't think I should play"

"That's probably best, I'll stay out with you" He says taking me over to the bleachers to seat ourselves. We watch the others play for a while. Eventually the throbbing in my cheek went down. That's when kid and I started conversation.

"Does your cheek feel better now" He smiles at me sweetly. I nod. "Maka has anyone told you that you're pretty?" Kid avoids eye contact with me. I feel shocked as his question just came out of the blue. A blush warmed my cheeks.

"Erm… not that I recall of no"

"Well you are." He whispers a noticeable blush dusted his cheeks too. We lean forward to kiss only to remember that the others were here too. If they were too see us kiss they'd probably laugh. Well must of them Tsubaki would be kind and considerate as usual.

"Not here!" I hint at the others with my eyes. "Come with me" I get up and walk to the side of the bleachers and go underneath them so we are well hidden. "Okay, now" kid leans forward and places a finger under my chin, lifting my head up so he could kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck as our lips move in perfect sync. The kiss suddenly became quite passionate, his tongue rooted my mouth. We eventually released the kiss for air. A smirk curls my lips as an Idea pops into my head. I bite my lip deciding if I should go through with it. Kid notices my behaviour.

"What's wrong?" Kid whispers in to my ear, his breath tickling my skin. I giggle. He looks at me with in a confused manner. I kiss him one more time before slowly bending to my knees. So I now face the front of his jeans. He gasps in realisation and blushes.  
"Do you want me to?" I ask. Kid looks away and nods. The zip on his jeans came down easily, as did the jeans. I stuck my tongue out and licked the black fabric of his underwear making him rise to the occasion. Kid grit his teeth, attempting to stifle a moan. Once he's completely stiff I curl my fingers around the band of his underwear and tug them down. He lets out a gasp.

Kid's p.o.v

My length sprung up, stiffening even more. Maka licks her lips. I only wanted to play basketball but I got something even better out of it. Maka's hand wraps around the base of my length and rubs it in an up and down motion. Pleasure surged through my body. My lip quivered as did my hands as I had the urge to push her head towards my needy member. Maka removes her hand and replaces it with her lips that wrap around the tip. She bobs her head down taking most of it in. my length was now coated with her saliva as she continued to give pleasure to me. I turn my head to the side to see if the others were looking. Luckily they weren't. I can't imagine how embarrassing it'd be if the other saw us doing this. Maka manages to take even more of me in turning my attention back to her. I reach down to allow my fingers to intertwine with her hair. It's getting harder to keep in my moans at this point. She picks up the pace and even gets her tongue involved. Maka almost gags as she attempts to take it all in. I let out moans and pushed her head down to the base this time she doesn't gag. I get lost in a world of pleasure when as licks down the sides, the tip and starting from the base right to the top which sends me into my climax. I let out a moan as I release into her mouth. I watch as she swallows it all. With the back of her hand she wipes away the excess as she looks up at me and smiles. I take deep breaths as I try to regain it.

"That was amazing" I say with a grin. "I'd never experienced anything like it"

Maka smiles, getting up from her knees. "You should probably get your pants back up" she turns to the front of the bleachers where you could see the guys still playing basketball, not even noticing we were gone.

"But we're not done here just yet…" I smirk seductively.

Maka's p.o.v

Kid pulls me back with a kiss. His hands snake down my body and stop at my jeans. I feel myself tingle with excitement. Kid broke the kiss and smiled at me before tugging my jeans down a little. I gasp in surprise as he lifts me up so my legs wrap around his waist and he's supporting me with his hands on my hips. Also his length is lined up with my slit.

"Ready?" he whispers.

"Yes"

His grip on me loosens allowing my body to slide down. Slowly, as my body goes down he is inserted inside me. I gasp a moan. Once he's completely in me he waits still for a moment before lifting me up and pushing me down again. Each time my body went back down kid jerked his hips towards me. His moans were quiet yet appreciative.

"Kid!" I moan burying my face into his chest.

Soon I released but kid carried on even when it dripped down his length. He bit his lip to mask the moans. Suddenly a clang of metal was heard above us. Black star and soul decided to take a break. Spoiling our fun. Kid stops when I nudge him and looks up when I point.

"We should stop now" I whisper as quietly as I could. Kid focuses on me now. A smirk grew on his lips.

"I don't want to" He resists. I huff, feeling his length twitch inside me giving me a little moan out of kid. "I want to carry on…"

"But…" I argue quietly.

"Even if they are there" He states. "Please Maka"

"Fine… but make it quick they'll be wondering where we've gone"

Kid grinned triumphantly and began picking up the pace. He grit his teeth to avoid moans alerting soul and black star who are still oblivious to this. I have my hands clasped tightly over my mouth. Kid's hot breath tickles my ear as he pants out of tiredness.

He's almost at his climax. I remove my hands from my mouth thinking I wouldn't moan but kid jerked his hips into my sweet spot harshly before releasing. My moan came out fairly loud. Kid gasped, snapping his head up to see if soul and black star heard. I stayed quiet and still. It was silent for a few minutes before I finally decided to speak.

"Have they…?"

"No, they have earphones in" Kid says pulling out. I begin doing my jeans back up. Kid is done by the same time I was. "So they don't get suspicious I have a plan" kid beckoned me to follow him. As I did he lead me to a broken gate which we climbed through.  
"I get it. We'll go back around and pretend we took a walk" I suggest. Kid turns.

"Yeh that'll work" He smiles. "I love you Maka"

"Love you too kid" I blush.


End file.
